I'm not Light and twisty?
by cldragon0E
Summary: A crossover with How I met Your mother and Grey's Anatomy, This is a virtual season 4, Izzie and Meredith had sex, Abby is a patient and Christina had sex with the chief. Let the games begin. Implied Slash. A couple of movie references and peek at next fi
1. Chapter 1

_I'm not light and Twisty?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Meredith woke up, it was not a night where she regretted, it was night where she regretted it in a way and then the person she slept with woke up. "Okay before we…" Meredith said and Izzie responded, "You were about to sneak out." Meredith denied it and Izzie responded, "You were about to fucking sneak out, seriously!" "I just had sex with my best friend, we weren't even drunk because then I could say we were drunk." Meredith pointed out and Izzie responded, "Things happened, orgasms are met and fluids are exchanged." "Serious!" Meredith yelled and Izzie looked down. "I mean, it's not like it was awful." Meredith said and Izzie responded, "It's not it was bad." "It's not like you don't have a great body, you have a wonderful, excellent body." Meredith said and Izzie responded, "I'm just not the slutty mistress, Now I might have the title of slutty bi-sexual mistress." "It could be shortened, bi-slut mistress." Meredith said and Izzie gave her a look. "We really didn't know what to do." Izzie said and they both laughed. "It was so awkward." Meredith said and Izzie responded, "I found your G-spot." "Oh yes you did." Meredith said and added, "I found yours." Izzie agreed and they agreed that it was a good night. "So I guess the bi-slutty mistress of present and your the slutty mistress of the past who should go to work." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "You could get the shower first." "So do you." Izzie said._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not light and twisty?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_The shower proved that it wasn't a one-time fluke, Meredith walked in very happy and cheery. She was bopping, she had interns. The gang schooled their interns and George was starting from the bottom again. Meredith ran into Derek. "I think we should talk. I have problems, I have lots and lots and lots of problems but I'm going to try to work them out and I want you to be patient, I close you off because that's me but I want to go from dark and twisty to light and twisty, I want to still keep being twisty." Meredith said and Derek was caught off-guard. Izzie walked into the room, she prep the patient had problems with her heart when she cried, "Hi. I'm Abby and I want to say that I'm so glad that someone doesn't think I'm crazy because sometimes when I cry, it hurts and I don't like hurt." Abby said and Izzie was amazed that she said that in one sentence at forty miles per hour. So Izzie and Abby talked about what was going on. Meredith and Izzie during the shower said that if George was watching this, he would be mad at first but would think that his dream had came true, two years ago. Izzie talked to George, she told him that she wanted to be upgraded from slutty mistress and will do nothing with him until she is. She walked off. Meredith and Izzie talked in confidence. "Do they think they're willing to work with us." Meredith said and Izzie responded, "They have to. They want our pants off; they have to work with us." Meredith and Izzie paused, "We have to tell one person what happened." Izzie said and Meredith responded, "Right. Why?" "What happens in this hospital if someone keeps something bottled up?" Izzie asked and Meredith agreed, they kissed again and they walked out one at a time right in front of Christina. Christina eyes widened. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not light and twisty?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Izzie quickly excused herself, Meredith gave her a look and Christina walked to her. "What? How? Why?" Christina asking in succession, "Well, Me and Izzie had sex. How? You don't need to know the details. Why? I don't know." Meredith said and Christina gave her a look but she turned from shocked to that person. They talked. "What's the diagnosis? Am I going to live or am I going to die? If I'm going to die, I'm going to cry because…I just am because I can't shop and I love these little boots too and I can't have sex because I love sex." Abby said and Izzie paused again, she told her that there was an operation that can be taken and it had risk. "Risk, you mean!" Abby said and was about to…."Stop. it has risk but I will….We're doctors, we don't want our patients to die but that's the risk, we're human but we put our hearts to make sure we don't hear the flat line." Izzie said and Abby responded, "Good." Izzie went over and hugged Abby. Meredith was shocked because of what Christina told him of what she did last night, it was bad enough that he had her mother but then Christina, the chief was going to get visit from Meredith._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not light and twisty?_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Meredith came home and Izzie was watching twenty-seven dresses, Meredith walked it on her watching the movie and said, "I can't understand how a woman stays on a man who doesn't want her." She stopped and they looked at each other. "I love the actress." Izzie said and Meredith sat next to her, Meredith slowly laid her head on her chest. "What are we doing?" Meredith asked and Izzie responded, "Well, while I was explaining to Abby how she's not going to die, we went through her day to day routine and then her weekend routines, we even went through everything she does on a whim. We're friends with benefits; we're not gay or bi. We're friends with benefits and I really enjoyed having sex with you without worrying about getting knocked up." Izzie paused for a second, it's like she was familiar with that term. "You know I think that's perfect. You want to have sex again." Meredith said and they did. Here's the thing, friends with benefits would go to their rooms but they laid next to each other, one cried than the other. _

_**Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
**_

_**When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no**_

Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No

Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares

"_What if they just lose interest?" Meredith asked and Izzie responded, "You are the most lovable person I know, when you're not neurotic or driving me crazy. You are adorable and you stand out. Derek has to be out of his mind." "Izzie, Do you want George for the long haul?" Meredith asked and Izzie responded, "Yes." "So do I." Meredith said and Izzie responded, "I'm not giving this up." They laughed and shared a small kiss. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm Not Light and Twisty_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Two weeks later…_

_**Meredith Pov**_

_**There are events in your life where everything that's led up to this point will even define you or it will break you. There are moments in life where you have to figure out who you're going to be and why you choose this way. While I'm sitting here watching my friend with benefit lying in the hospital bed. I see Addison, it's ironic, I was the dirty little mistress and she's about to tell the dirty little bi-mistress that the wife of the man she slept with unknowingly made Izzie mis-carried the baby. I have to sit here when Izzie wakes up and I have to be here. **_

_Christina walks in and she tells me, "Addison said that she will page Alex and George when she wakes up."_

_**Meredith Pov**_

_**In this one defining moment, I will watch to see what path Izzie takes, what that means to me is that I will either lose a best friend or my friend with benefit, even way I still have to be here for Izzie and I always have Christina. **_

_George walked in and he looked so guilty for what happened, he has no clue. Alex comes in slowly and Izzie wakes up. Addison sees her eyes are opened. _

_Author's note:_

_**Dominoes fall**__ is the next in the series; this story is a little peek into the next story. ___


End file.
